


Always Look Your Finest

by CelestialVoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Older Draco, Older Draco Malfoy, Older Harry, Older Harry Potter, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Slow Dancing, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Teacher Harry, Teacher Harry Potter, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Harry and Draco have to chaperone the Yule Ball. At least this year, Harry’s wearing a suit that fits and Draco - as always - looks his finest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 258





	Always Look Your Finest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



> loveyprophet and I both headcanon Draco looking like Thranduil (Lee Pace) when he’s older.

Harry stood in the corner of the room, fidgeting with his wedding ring and spinning it around his finger—a nervous habit he’d picked up over the years.

His eyes scanned the large hall.

The decorations were beautiful: the hall looked as if it were made of ice, the pillars shimmering in the light. Chandeliers hung overhead, decorated with strings of glass beads that looked like crystal and hung like icicles. The illusion of snowflakes fell around them, but it wasn’t cold.

The large hall was filled with students, some sitting at the tables and talking quietly while others danced.

Harry remembered the oversized, outdated suit he’d worn to his first Yule Ball, nothing like his tailored suit now. He’d insisted on buying it himself—not wanting to risk Draco dressing him in some extravagant outfit. In the end he’d settled for a black suit jacket, dress pants and a charcoal grey shirt. A burgundy pocket square with a gold trim added a touch of colour to the look.

He cleaned up nice, despite the tousled mess of his brown hair.

He had intended to wear a tie, but it kept choking him. So in the end, he’d opted to go without one, leaving the top buttons of his dress shirt undone.

The only jewellery he wore was the simple gold wedding ring. He knew Draco had wanted something extravagant, and it still astonished him that his husband had settled for something as simple as a gold band. But, of course, he had to add a touch of extravagance to it and had an infinity symbol engraved on the underside.

“He’ll be here,” a familiar voice told him.

He glanced over his shoulder, smiling as Hermione stepped over to his side.

She wore an elegant silk dress, the rippling fabric shifting between shades of indigo and violet. The asymmetrical strap sat atop her shoulder, laying like a sash across half her torso and trickling down into a billowing skirt that pooled around her feet. The exposed part of the torso what made of a skin-toned bodice that was covered in embroidered flowers and leaves the same colour as the rest of the dress. To balance out the silk strap of the asymmetrical strap, a slit ran up the opposing side of her skirt. Her long hair had been pinned back from her face by hairpins decorated with diamantes, but left untied; the unruly mess of curls hanging around her shoulders.

“You look lovely,” Harry told her.

“You don’t look to bad yourself,” Hermione replied, offering him a sweet smile as she stepped over to his side. “You clean up really nice.”

Harry ran his fingers though his hair, raking back the mess of curls as he dropped his gaze to hide his bashful smile.

“And then there’s Draco,” Hermione started.

Harry bolted upright, his eyes scanning the room for the familiar face.

The sight of him took Harry’s breath away.

He was dressed in a dark green silk dress shirt and a black cape coat. The billowing hem of the cape and lapels were embroidered with fine green and silver thread in detailed patterns and shimmering beads.

His long white-blond hair had been pulled back from his face and woven into a braid. A few stray strands of hair hung around his face, but the rest was pinned in place by jade, green amethyst and emerald encrusted hairpins.

His fingers were adorned with several rings—a silver signature ring with a cursive _M_ engraved in it, another with a large onyx gem embedded in an elegant pattern of swirling silver, another that was made of aged silver, slightly tarnished but still beautiful, and silver snake-like ring that ran up the length of one of his index fingers and had two diamantes for eyes, and his gold wedding band.

Harry couldn’t help but smile, dumbstruck as he looked at Draco.

The man made his way over to them, a small smile creeping onto his face as he saw the look on Harry’s face.

“Hello, my love,” Draco said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

Harry stared at his husband lovingly.

“Wipe that look off your face, Potter,” Draco told him, his voice soft and teasing. His stormy grey eyes looked Harry up and down, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips. “You look very handsome”

Harry shook himself from his trance, looking down as he smiled bashfully.

He looked back up at Draco and smiled.

“You look gorgeous,” Harry said softly.

“Thank you,” Draco said. He turned to Hermione, smiling at her fondly. “Hermione, you look lovely.”

“Thank you.”

“Would you mind if I stole my husband for a dance?”

“Not at all,” Hermione said, offering him a kind smile. “Just mind he doesn’t step on your toes.”

Draco let out a quiet chuckle, looping his arm through Harry’s and walking him over to the dance floor.

Draco pulled him close, taking Harry’s hand in his.

Harry adjusted his hold on Draco’s hand, his other hand settling on his husband’s waist.

Draco set his hand on Harry’s shoulder, but he took the lead, taking a step back and leading Harry into the dance.

Harry had gotten better at dancing over the years, but he was still a little awkward in his movements and a little clumsy. But Draco was graceful enough that no one could notice Harry’s stiff movements.

The lights that shimmered on the glass decorations reflected in their eyes, lighting up Harry’s aventurine depths and making Draco’s grey eyes sparkle like an icy lake.

Everything around them seemed to drift away as Harry stared into Draco’s eyes.

It was just the two of them.

As the melody slowed and the song began to fade into the next, Harry rested his forehead against Draco’s.

They stayed that way, swaying slowly as the music played.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
